hhfandomcom-20200215-history
Horst Ebersberg
right|375px|thumb|A picture of Horst Ebersberg Horst Ebersberg (born May 8, 1935, in Kitzbühel, Tyrol, Austria), is an Austrian-born character actor, who is mainly remembered for playing German soldiers in American films and television shows of the 1960s, including three episodes of the 1960s sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. Filmography * Bob & Carol & Ted & Alice (1969) * The Thousand Plane Raid (1969) * The Secret War of Harry Frigg (1968) * Counterpoint (1968) * How I Spent My Summer Vacation (1967) * What Did You Do in the War, Daddy? (1966) (uncredited) * Torn Curtain (1966) * Agent for H.A.R.M. (1966) * Moment to Moment (1966) * Morituri (1965) * Von Ryan Express (1965) * 36 Hours (1965) * The Kiss of the Vampire (1963) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * Derrick playing "Herr Zemecke" in episode: "Tod der Kolibris" (episode # 3.1) 6 January 1976 * Mission: Impossible playing "Otto" in episode: "Illusion" (episode # 3.24) 13 April 1969 * Hogan's Heroes playing "S.S. Sergeant" in episode: "How to Catch a Papa Bear" (episode # 4.3) 12 October 1968 * Garrison Gorillas playing "Gestapo Agent" in episode: "Time Bomb" (episode # 1.26) 12 March 1968 * The Rat Patrol playing "Lt. Hardt" in episode: "The Field of Death Raid" (episode # 2.21) 12 February 1968 * Garrison Gorillas playing "Schafer" in episode: "The Magnificent Forger" (episode # 1.17) 19 December 1967 * Garrison Gorillas playing "Actor" in episode: "The Great Theft" (episode # 1.6) 10 October 1967 * Garrison Gorillas playing "Actor" in episode: "48 Hours to Doomsday" (episode # 1.5) 3 October 1967 * Run for Your Life playing "Young Man" in episode: "A Choice of Evils" (episode # 2.27) 3 April 1967 * Combat! playing "German with dog" in episode: "The Gantlet" (episode # 5.20) 7 February 1967 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Swen" in episode: "The Deadly Smorgasbord Affair" (episode # 3.18) 13 January 1967 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Bruno Zemler" in episode: "Graveyard" (episode # 3.15) 30 December 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Capt. Hiller" in episode: "The Duel at Mont Sainte Marie" (episode # 3.14) 23 December 1966 * Combat! playing "1st German" in episode: "Cry for Help" (episode # 5.14) 20 December 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "German Orderly" in episode: "Six Feet Under" (episode # 3.13) 16 December 1966 * Combat! playing "German Sentry" in episode: "Gulliver" (episode # 5.12) 6 December 1966 * Combat! playing "2nd Sentry" in episode: "Conflict" (episode # 5.11) 29 November 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "Rissko" (uncredited) in episode: "A Spool There Was" (episode # 1.9) 12 November 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "Eric the Redhead" (episode # 1.8) 3 November 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "Wall to Wall Kaput" (episode # 1.7) 27 October 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "Koch" in episode: "Practice to Deceive" (episode # 3.6) 14 October 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Dolby" in episode: "The Monks of St. Thomas Affair" (episode # 3.5) 14 October 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "Upbeat and Underground" (episode # 1.3) 29 September 1966 * Mission: Impossible playing "Guard" (uncredited) in episode: "Memory" (episode # 1.2) 24 September 1966 * Jericho playing "Actor" in episode: "Dutch and Go" (episode # 1.1) 15 September 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Mueller - S.S." (uncredited) in episode: "Request Permission to Escape" (episode # 1.32) 29 April 1966 * Combat! playing "Brucke" in episode: "The Flying Machine" (episode # 4.24) 22 February 1966 * Hogan's Heroes playing "Gunther" in episode: "Hello, Zolle" (episode # 1.19) 21 January 1966 * Twelve O'Clock High playing "German Sentry" in episode: "Underground" (episode # 2.18) 17 Januray 1966 * The Man from U.N.C.L.E. playing "Huck" in episode: "The Children's Day Affair" (episode # 2.12) 10 December 1965 * Perry Mason playing "German Border Guard" in episode: "The Case of the Fugitive Fraulein" (episode # 9.12) 28　November 1965 * Convoy playing "Juergens" in episode: "The Heart of an Enemy" (episode # 1.10) 19 November 1965 * Honey West playing "Gunter" in episode: "Whatever Lola Wants..." (episode # 1.6) 22 October 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Batton" in episode: "The Man with the Power" (episode # 3.5) 13 October 1965 * McHale's Navy playing "The 2nd German" in episode: "A Nip in Time" (episode # 4.5) 12 October 1965 * Amos Burke, Secret Agent playing "Max" in episode: "Password to Death" (episode # 3.4) 6 October 1965 * Combat! playing "German Sergeant" in episode: "The Linesman" (episode # 4.4) 5 October 1965 * Convoy playing "Actor" in episode: "Passage to Liverpool" (episode # 1.1) 17 September 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Escape in Jeopardy" (episode # 2.23) 28 May 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Memorandum for a Spy: Part 2" (episode # 2.21) 9 April 1965 * Bob Hope Presents the Chrysler Theatre playing "Actor" in episode: "Memorandum for a Spy: Part 1" (episode # 2.10) 2 April 1965 * Combat! playing "Sgt. Dekker" in episode: "The Steeple" (episode # 3.21) 9 February 1965 * Directions playing "Actor" in episode: The Riots 1965 * Combat! playing "Actor" in episode: "Silver Service" (episode # 3.5) 13 October 1964 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Actor" (uncredited) in episode: "Operation Greif" (episode # 2.2) 8 September 1964 * Combat! playing "German Corporal" in episode: "Point of View" (episode # 3.3) 24 September 1964 * The Alfred Hitchcock Hour playing "The First Acolyte" (as Hans Ebers) in episode: "The Sign of Satan" (episode # 2.27) 8 May 1964 * Kraft Suspense Theatre playing "Reggie" (uncredited) in episode: "The Action of the Tiger" (episode # 1.16) 20 February 1964 * Combat! playing "German Soldier #1" (as Horst Ebers) in episode: "Barrage" (episode # 2.13) 10 December 1963 * Combat! playing "German Soccer Player" (uncredited) in episode: "The Long Way Home: Part 1" (episode # 2.4) 8 October 1963 Miscellaneous Crew * Private Passions (1985) (Location Manager) External links * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Horst Ebersberg at the Internet Movie Database Ebersberg, Horst Ebersberg, Horst Ebersberg, Horst Ebersberg, Horst Ebersberg, Horst Ebersberg, Horst